


these days

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [15]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tears, Yuqi’s sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Yuqi missed home.She missed her mother, everything about her, she missed Beijing, everything about it, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop thinking about memories.But luckily she had been blessed with 5 amazing people that were sometimes really... really..ordumb. miyeon pabo, everything’s a mess and i didn’t really plan this out but i like it, yuqi is sad then she gets happy
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Kudos: 25





	these days

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either just enjoy it

Everyone knew the feeling of homesickness.

The tightening of your chest when you thought of all the things that made up what you saw as, ‘home’. The shortening of the breath in your lungs when you remembered the faint smell of delicious supper your parents made. The faraway feeling of the silky smooth sheets of the bed that resides in your family home.

Yuqi especially, knew what it felt like to be homesick. Being so far away from her mother took a toll on her everyday. She could smile and laugh all she wanted to, but it would never get rid of the mother shaped hole in her heart.

“Yuqi?” 

A hand was placed on her shoulder, deft fingers winding themselves into her muscles to smooth out the knots and kinks.

“Hey..” 

They were supposed to be at the practice studio, but since none of them could drive, they were forced to wait up in the dorms for their driver to arrive. 

That was also supposed to happen a while ago.

The snow that piled up on the streets said otherwise though, ah, the unpredictable wintery weather of Seoul. 

Beijing would never be like this.

Shit, here she goes again with her sad bullshit.

“You okay? You’ve been sitting here for the past thirty minutes. Are you practicing for a sad, romance drama that makes everyone cringe?” Admittedly, she had been sitting at the windowsill with her headphones stuck into her ear and her knees pulled up to her chest as if she were in a sappy American high school romance movie.

Despite the teasing smile on Soojin’s face, it wasn’t enough to bring the corners of Yuqi’s lips up into a grin. It had disappointment slightly brewing in the main dancer’s heart.

“Just.. one of those days, you know?” 

Truth be told, she’s been having a lot of ‘ _those_ _days_ ’. It was worrisome for the rest of the members, not just because it affected her physically, such as slacking in dance practices and her vocals had been particularly monotone, but because they cared about Yuqi and they could see the liveliness in her movements deteriorating.

“It’s okay, Yuqi.” 

It was not okay.

It was anything but okay, though, Soojin didn’t know what else to say. 

_

Yuqi seemed to enjoy self-torture as she was sitting on the ground surrounded by photos of when she was still happily living in Beijing.

She was all smiles and mid-laughs in a lot of the pictures. Her school friends close and in different locations they frequented to hang out.

It was probably best that she didn’t bring these with her over to Korea, but she couldn’t help it. It was the only things she had to remind her of home. 

She couldn’t go back, it was far too dangerous during times like these. The virus has been at an all-time high for the past few months and the airports were closing. Yuqi had no way of getting back, not that Cube would allow them a vacation anyway.

They had a comeback to prepare for.

“Dinner!” 

A lighthearted voice echoed down the hall, and soon, Yuqi heard multiple sets of footsteps rushing through the dorm. 

It was almost equivalent to an earthquake as they had all decided to move back in with each other as a group, something about getting closer together. But Yuqi thought they didn’t need to because she already knew too much about them.

Like how Minnie had a blue birthmark on her ass. Or Soyeon probably has a third nipple (She never truly found out and she really doesn’t want to know). Or how Miyeon has the series of Fifty Shades of Gray and the entirety of Twilight in her closet along with suspicious looking rubber items next to them.

But that was a discussion for another time.

“Yuqi! Get over here! I said, Dinner!” 

Many wouldn’t expect it, but Minnie had the loudest voice when it came to shouting in the dorms. She was the one who called everyone for food and such.

“Yeah! Coming..” She just couldn’t pull herself away from the pictures. Her mother was a specific one she couldn’t look away from, the familiar shape of her face and the wide smile. 

She missed it. She missed the warmth her mom encased her with in a hug. The smell of home and a meal made from scratch.

Soon enough, she had tears running down her face, memories flooding her and making her clutch the photo of her mother to her chest. Yuqi was so deep in her mind she didn’t hear the door opening, a Thai woman stepping in cautiously with a frown marring her face.

The sight before the older women had her hand coming up to rest on her chest, her heart twinging painfully when she saw the second youngest on the floor, sobbing while rocking back and forth.

She knew how sad Yuqi got when she was homesick, and it wasn’t hard to figure out what the problem was by all the pictures on the floor.

“Qi? Dinner time... come on.” Gently settling down on her knees, Minnie rubbed a hand up and down Yuqi’s back, slowly coaxing her to un-cocoon so she could put her belongings back.

_

“You ever notice how the longer you spend away from home the more you forget what home feels like?” Yuqi said out loud randomly. 

She and Shuhua were sat on the couch, watching some movie in Mandarin that really only Shuhua was paying attention to. Yuqi was too caught up in her thoughts to even remember what the plot was.

“Um... sometimes. Sometimes, I do.” Shuhua didn’t understand what was going on with her best friends _these_ _days_. The energetic puppy that once was, had now dimmed down its fire and no longer raged with childish ambition.

The older said nothing after that, sighing before she got up and trudged her way over to her room. Yuqi seemed to forget everything else existed or that they were even watching a movie, her head down low and her eyes cast in some other dimension.

“Al...right then.” 

_

“Yuqi! Want to come out with us for some hotpot?” The eldest member came barreling down the hall before stopping before Yuqi’s door to knock.

“Yuqi! Hotpot! Come on.” Miyeon knew better than to enter rooms without getting a spoken permission but she felt the need to check up on one of the youngest since Yuqi has been unusually quiet _these_ _days._

“Yuqi?” 

Instead of seeing Yuqi up and about to get ready for hotpot (she loved it with a passion) the Beijing puppy was huddled in her covers, shrouded in the darkness of her room and loud sniffles escaping her body and curled up with shuddering shoulders.

“I’m fine. Please leave.”

It was so unlike Yuqi’s voice, Miyeon was nearly startled by how broken she sounded, how the cracked syllables fell into heavy air. The eldest didn’t miss the glint of the metal box on the ground from the hall light, illuminating the photos that were unmistakably memories of home.

“Do you want me to stay here?..” But Miyeon knew how Yuqi was, always staying alone when she was hurting, choosing to drown herself in her problems.

“Please leave, Unnie. Have fun..” Then there was silence, a choking quiet that rooted itself deep into Miyeon’s brain as she shut the door with a frown between her brows.

_

“I miss you, ma.”

“I know you do, baby. I wished to see you soon but you know I can’t go up there. The airports are closed here, Yuqi..” Hot tears fell down her face, reminding her that she did in fact have feelings and she wasn’t very good at hiding it.

“I can go down there. I’ll get a plane, I have the money, mama.” A laugh she hadn’t heard in a long time came through the speaker, her heart tangling itself painfully.

“No, Yuqi. Stay there, I’ll see you soon, my love. I have to go to work now. Do not cry, my little giraffe, I’m always there with you.” Then the call ended, her mother was far too busy to be on the phone for long. Her job was in high demand, she was a doctor and she didn’t have much off-time _these_ _days_.

“Umma.. I miss you.” Yuqi cried out to nobody, her eyes shutting as the water seared her eyesight, her insides twisting and clenching as she craved for a mother’s touch. 

“Ma-Mama..” She nearly choked on her spit as snot and tears fell down her face messily, she looked and felt like a wreck. Her pillow and blankets had suffered in soaking up her pain and misery from homesickness and she didn’t know how much more it could take.

She didn’t know how much more she could take.

...Outside of Yuqi’s door, stood Soyeon, her hand pressed against the wood with her eyes shut. She didn’t have the guts to go inside and comfort the girl, but she could feel the agony seeping through the walls and puncturing her own chest.

“I’m sorry, Yuqi..” Soyeon wasn’t quite sure what she was sorry for, but she wanted to take Yuqi’s pain away, for the girl had sunken herself into pitiful sobs when she thought nobody was around, but Soyeon never left the dorm _these_ _days_. 

Because she knew that even though she couldn’t bring herself to go inside of the younger’s room, she could handle sitting right outside and hoping to convey her silent and indirect support through the door.

_

Days after that, everything seemed to go back to normal. But they all knew that Yuqi carried around a severe heaviness in her heart everywhere she went. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes anymore, her laughs were stomach clenching and her voice was dull.

She was beginning to be afraid that she was just becoming a burden to the group. She had no good use in the group during the comeback if she couldn’t even perform.

“Yuqi!” She was stopped as she was walking towards the elevators, leaving from the practice room as they were rehearing for their upcoming first performance.

“Shuhua?” The Taiwanese was stumbling towards her direction, her bags messily flopping by her sides.

“Wait up!” 

Yuqi stood with a blank expression, her hands limply hanging by her side as she watched as the maknae tumbled up next to her.

“Why?” Shuhua panted and swallowed before smiling.

“Are you hungry? We can make food tonight. Soojin Unnie let us use the kitchen for once!” Though she didn’t trust Shuhua near knives, forks or even spoons, much less an oven, she saw the hope gleaming in obsidian orbs.

“Yeah.. I could eat.” Yuqi hadn’t been eating a lot _these_ _days_ , too caught up in her thoughts to realize she was starving.

“Let’s go. I have a plan for the food.” 

Shuhua with a plan?

That was never good..

_

“Shuhua are you sure? You.. do know how to use this right.” Was the main question of the night.

Before them laid rice, buns and a meticulous amount of ingredients on the previously cleaned counter.

“So. What are we making?” It was odd, Shuhua never wanted to cook and she had never asked Yuqi to cook with her.

“Peking duck, Zhajiang, Gongbao, Malatang and Dumplings!” All of which were local in Beijing, Yuqi realized, not that it was solely in Beijing but it was very common and it had claimed those foods as a delicacy. 

She often ate such things back home all the time, it was all she had in her stomach as her mother frequently made them.

“So many? We can’t eat that all.” Yuqi had a tendency to make food in large quantities.

“We’re going to share our food with the members tonight, Woogs. Come on.” It was usually traditional in Chinese families to have their children included in the family activities that consisted of making food that was native to them for family parties.

Shuhua predictably put on their favorite music from back home with a serene smile and occasionally twirled Yuqi around in a dance they both grew up around. They did end up burning some of the food but they had the chance to try again. 

The whole night was filled with laughter, not a single tear in sight and the slight raising of voices when the two bickered over the most unusual of things.

Yuqi wasn’t home, exactly, but surrounded by her closest friend and the food she labeled as the comfort of her household, she had nothing to complain about.

_

It was early one morning when Yuqi woke up to a crash in the idle dorm. 

It wasn’t uncommon to hear it, but so early in the morning certainly put a grumpiness into Yuqi’s actions.

“What the..” Shuhua wasn’t awake, she never woke up before noon when they had a free schedule. 

Soojin was never this loud. She had the lightness of a cat.

Soyeon was probably at the studio, and even if she was here, she was only causing a ruckus with Yuqi. 

So who was destroying the house?..

“Miyeon. Miyeon can you not— give me that! You’re going to wake her up before we even get this started.”

“Well if you didn’t drop everything when we came in the door, this wouldn’t be happening!”

“Sorry my ass is fat and it gets in the way.”

“Now who told you—“

“You did!”

Minnie and Miyeon were on the ground in a pile of what looked like feathers and paper.

“Unnies?” Yuqi was clad in her pajamas, standing in the middle of the hall while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Qi! We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you up yet.” Miyeon cringed, elbowing Minnie then receiving a glare from the Thai.

“‘S okay.. I would’ve woken up anyway..” Sure, she went to sleep a few hours ago, but she never got anymore sleep than that _these_ _days_.

The two eldest caught onto it and shared a worried glance.

“Well.. since you’re out here, I know it isn’t Lunar Year yet but.. we wanted to do something to get ready for it!”

“Eh?..” 

_

“You want to make a dragon.” 

A picture was pulled up on the big screen of the laptop Minnie owned. It was propped onto the coffee table and the rest of the space was cluttered with papier-mâché, glue, feathers, jewels and markers.

“Precisely. Miyeon thought of the idea and it was the one time she was a genius.” Miyeon smiled and nodded before a frown cast across her face and she looked at Minnie.

Lunar New Year, one of the most important times in China. It was an eruption of colors, fireworks and most importantly, home. The tradition held a favorite through the cities, Dragon dances. It was a big ordeal with makeshift dragons, bursting with color and liveliness to symbolize wisdom, a long life and fortune.

“Wow.. _Daebak_..” Yuqi’s fingers reached forward to touch the laptop screen, tracing the lines of her home dragon, a twitch of her lips as she gazed at it.

“Ready? We don’t know any of this, so you’ll have to guide us. But there’s always Youtube as well.” Yuqi never performed in the dragon dances, but her family always made their own costumes year round to join the party.

But she hasn’t made one in so long..

It wouldn’t hurt to familiarize herself with her roots again.

Would it?


End file.
